


Heavenly Heroes

by phoenixjustice



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various parts in the series.</p><p>He didn't come to Earth to experience what he had, but he wouldn't change it for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Heroes

A/N: This is a challenge I set for myself where I would write various drabbles to different songs.

: :: :

**Vasoline - Castiel, Dean/Castiel, Crowley/Aziraphale (Supernatural/Good Omens crossover)**

He stood there in shock for many moments, until a shoulder bump from Dean reminded him that Aziraphale wasn't the only angel in a forbidden relationship.

**Crazy Love - Dean Winchester, Dean/Castiel**

Covered in blood by the time it was all over, he turns in surprise when a warm hand covers his own.

**I Stay Away - Castiel, Dean/Castiel**

At first he wondered why Dean brought him to this club; were the musicians up to no good? Then as Dean pulled him a little closer than necessary, he realized that this was a DATE.

**Heaven Beside You - Dean Winchester, Castiel, Dean/Castiel**

He wasn't shocked that the man had a good singing voice; he was an angel, after all. No, he was just surprised about the OTHER talented things the man could do with his mouth.

**Hero - Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester**

They both sang with a pressing need, getting out all of their emotions in the song, let it all pour out.

**For Whom the Bell Tolls - Dean Winchester, Dean/Sam**

He often wondered just how much their father knew; he HAD to know that the brothers were never THAT close.

**Head Like A Hole - Dean Winchester, Dean/Castiel, Dean/Sam**

He wasn't sure who was in more shock; Sam, who walked in on them, or Castiel who learned of the truth nature of their relationship.

**What's Up Guys - Dean, Sam, Castiel, John, OC**

It was in complete darkness that she and Cass left and returned in; only this time with John Winchester in tow. She didn't say how she did it.

 


End file.
